Dure journée pour lui
by kytiara
Summary: La journée de kyo va de mal en pire. Que prépare donc toutes la famille et pour lui ne sais rien.OS


L'univers de Fruit basket n'est pas à moi et je ne gagne rien en fessant partager mon histoire ( et je serai jamais riche en écrivant) J

**C'est pas vrai**

Le jour se lève la maison Soma , Kyo , toujours le premier debout, passe vite fait a la salle de bain , enfile un bermuda et un t-shirt sans manche noir, et par pour son entraînement matinale ( 7 km de coures dans les bois , 100 pompes 100 tractions ( rien que d'y penser je suis fatiguer)). Une fois ceci fini il rentre dans la cuisine ou il est accueilli par Thoru , qui est entrain de faire le petit déjeuné. Elle a déjà mis la table et le café est prés . Kyo se dirige vers le réfrigérateur et prend le lait.

- Bonjour Kyo !

- 'lu.

-J'ai hâte d'être a cette après midi pour le mariage, ça va être une journée merveilleuse…….

Kyo décrocher après le mot « mariage »

'' Qui se marie ? Et c'est ou? Il vas falloir mettre un smoking. L'horreur !!''

-Je vais à la salle de bain Thoru .

-d'accord , moi je vais réveiller Yuki et Shiguré. Il ne fau brait pas être en retard. J

Notre Kyo s'en va prendre une longue douche bien chaude pour détendre ses muscles endolories par son entraiment matinale. La douche prise il s'empare d'une serviette et entend passer dans le couloir un Yuki paniquer:

-Oh non , c'est pas vrai-je vais être en retard .

- Tu ne déjeune pas Yuki?

-Non je me dépêche sinon Ayamé va venir me chercher et je doit aller chez lui c'est lui qui as ma tenus. Je fille . On se retrouve sur place .

'' Tien ,il ne peste pas après son frère?? ''

BANG la porte d'entrée claque.

Kyo sort de la salle de bain , une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille, et va dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Et la surprise sur le lit est étendu un splendide smoking noir à revers de satin , une chemise d'un blanc virginal , une cravate bordeaux et une rose de la même couleur pour la passer à la boutonnière .

-MAIS QU'ES QUE CE TRUC FAIT DANS MA CHAMBRE. Dit Kyo écument de fureur.

-C'est un ordre d'Akito . Lui répond Shiguré en passent la tête par la porte un sourire lumineux encrée sur les lèvres.

-Moi je suis sûr que tu seras superbe dans ce costume. Intervint Thoru ( en mode chibi-eyes)

-bon si tu le dit Thoru , je vais le mettre . Abdique Kyo.

-Youpi!!s'esca la jeune fille , bon je vais me préparer moi aussi.

-On se retrouve en bas , une voiture doit venir nous chercher à 12h30 . Ajoute le chien.

12h30

Kyo, enfin vêtus de son smoking, attend que tous le monde soit prêt. Le premier à se montrer est Shiguré , qui pour une fois a délaisser ses tenus traditionnel pour passer lui aussi un costume trois pièces qui lui vas « on ne peut mieux »

Dix minutes plus tard Thoru fait son apparition. Kyo et Shiguré en reste sans voie , en fait la jeune fille est ravissante dans sa petite robe blanche avec des ruban de velours crème pour marquer la taille , ses cheveux sont ramener en chignon souple dans le quel des petites fleurs on été mise .

-ça va aller . Je ne vous ferais pas honte? Demande-t-elle intimidée par les deux regard fixer sur elle .

- Thoru épouse moi avant de te faire ravir par un autre homme. Énonce Shiguré avec emphase se s'emparant des mains de la jeune fille qui prend une jolie teinte rouge homard trop cuit.

-URUSAY le chien . Hurle le chat . Tu es très bien répond Kyo à Thoru rivalisant avec le teint de son amie.

Shiguré prend une inspiration, dans le but de se moquer du garçon mais se voit stopper en plein élans par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

Hatori entre dans la maison fusille Shiguré du regard:

- Quand tu aura fini de faire l'abruti tu me le diras . En attendant en voiture tous le monde je suis venu vous chercher pour vous conduire à la cérémonie.

Une fois les soma et Thoru en place , le voyage commença pour nos amis 2 h de trajet , Kyo s'endormis en 30 minutes et fut réveiller par les cries enthousiastes de Thoru .

-Que c'est beau. Akito a bien fait les choses , lui qui ne voulait pas de ce mariage.

''Akito a participer a la préparation d'une cérémonie …. C'est blizzard très bizarre.''

Arrivé sur place , Kyo est propulsé au premier rang avec Thoru , qui regarde dans son sac tout en marmonnant:

-Où sont-elles ? Je ne les ai pas oublier quand même??…..Ouf les voila!!

Elle prend une boite et la donne à Hiro qui va rejoindre Kita qui porte un petit coussin.

Kyo s'en desinterèse pour observer ce qui ce passe autour de lui:

Ayamé et Yuki sont aux abonnés absent. ''la chance''

Rin et haru( surtout Rin) essayent de calmée Kagura.

Cette derniere etant en plaine crise de larme et hurlant a tue tête « c'est beau les mariage mais c'est pas juste »

Ritsu s'excuse de ne pas avoir réussie a calmée la pleureuse.

Momiji sautille partout en chantant « l'hymne nuptiale »

Shiguré et Kuréno sont assis à coté d' Akito , qui marmonne « bon dés qu'ils ont fini , je file a l'anglaise. Moi j'en est marre de passer pour un bourreau d'enfants »

Arisa et Saki sont très calmes , l'une louchant sur Kuréno et l'autre cherchant du regard Kajuma. Qui lui se tien tranquille assis au premier rang .

Tout d'un coup Ayamé surgi:

-Tous le monde a ça place vite . On commencer .

Chacun va s'assoire dans un chahut bon enfant. Kyo va pour s'assoire mais Shiguré lui fait signe de resté debout .

'' mais pourquoi je doit resté là ( illumination de Kyo ) non c'est pas possible ( la musique commence et une silhouette débute son avancer vers l'autel)c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai , c'est pas vrai……….''

La mariée s'arrête son coté.

'' c'est MON MARIAGE AVEC YUKI''

Kyo déconnecte de le réalité pendant que la cérémonie suit son court tranquillement , jusqu'à se que le prêtre dise les mots fatal qui vont ramener Kyo au moment présent :

- je vous déclare mari et mari . Vous pouvez empresser le marié .

Kyo atterrie brutalement se tourne vers Yuki qui le regarde les yeux plein d'étoiles . Il se rapproche de Kyo , passe les bras autour de son cou , attire tout doucement le visage du chat vers lui . Leurs lèvres ne sont plus qu'a quelque millimètre quand Yuki hurle :

- NON C'EST HORS DE QUESTION AYAME LACHE MOI

Kyo fait un bon dans son lit , réveiller en sursaut, et se retrouve parterre .

-Ouf c'était un rêve . se dit-il soulagé

Pendant ce temps les hurlement on cesser et Kyo se lève pour voire ce qui l'a réveillé. Il ouvre sa porte et a à peine le temps de faire un pas hors de sa chambre qu'il se retrouve propulser sur le sol et entend la porte claquer. Il ouvre les yeux prêt a incendier le fautif quand il s'appersoit qu'il a comme un poids sur le buste et qu'il y as du satin blanc partout . Kyo regarde la chose se relever et dire à son oreille :

- chut si Ayamé me trouve il va me mettre en infirmière

''C'est pas vrai , je cauchemarde encore''

En effet se tient devant lui Yuki vêtu d'une robe de mariée……

**Bon c'est pas terrible mais votre avis serai le bien venu , merci de m'avoir lu. **


End file.
